Concert Tickets
by dobbynotdoby1017
Summary: Enjolras just got Eponine the perfect gift for her birthday but she has no idea how to get him an equally great present for his birthday until he gives her a hint.


**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Victor Hugo, and plot (if it's even a plot) belongs to me.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me tickets to see Panic! at the Disco! Dude, I love you so much," Eponine exclaimed while throwing her arms around her reserved friend. She stepped back instantly, feeling as though she may have imposed on him. "I thought seats were sold out weeks ago," she continued, trying to hide her blush in her scarf.

A little taken aback, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a hesitant smile, "Actually, I managed to purchase them a couple of months ago."

While they talked, Enjolras led her across the street away from the nearly empty stadium. (Eponine desperately wanted to meet her favorite band members and thought staying an extra hour would give her the chance. No such luck though.)

"I thought it was the perfect opportunity since it's so near your birthday, which by the way, is a very important day. Happy early birthday, Eponine," he said while bowing sarcastically. "I am appalled however that you do not want to have a big celebration. Usually you're up for big parties," Enjolras commented, giving his friend a curious glance.

"I don't know. I guess I'm kind of tired of all of the parties lately," she answered with a shrug. "I think for my birthday I'll just stay at home, watch a couple of movies, and bake myself a cake."

"Okay, well that sounds pretty dull, and that's coming from me, the one with the supposed stick up his ass because he never likes to have fun," Enjolras yelled to the night air, causing a very angry woman to reprimand him for disturbing the peace. Eponine almost snorted. They continued walking while stifling their laughter.

Eponine abruptly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned around, causing Enjolras to almost crash into her. "Hey! Speaking of birthdays…isn't yours coming up in like a week or so?" she asked, falling into step beside him as they continued their walk back to the car.

"Yes, it's exactly next week actually."

"Damn. Well that's just freaking wonderful," Eponine said. Enjolras raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I have to top this absolutely amazing gift you got me," she explained, "And a week isn't long enough for me to find the perfect present."

"Oh. I guess I could tell you what I want," he murmured nervously, noticeably going redder in the ears.

Eponine's eyes lit up and glanced at Enjolras who was busy looking at his shoes. "Really? That would be great, though it would ruin the surprise which is no fun. What do you want for your birthday Enj?"

"Just for you to answer yes."

"Huh?"

Enjolras turned almost as red as his favorite hoodie before he managed to speak. "Uh, well….um. Shit. Uh…I guess, I suppose I have had some sort of _romantic_ feelings toward you as of late, and it's really freaking me out since I've never really felt this way before. And when I mentioned everything that's been going on in my head and the way I act whenever I'm with you to Combferre, he said that I probably developed a crush on you, which was preposterous at the time because I certainly never cared for women before and my only mistress is my work, so I thought I was just hanging out with you too much. But even when I wasn't with you, I kept thinking about you, yet I kept telling myself that it was because you're my best friend besides Combferre and that our relationship is merely platonic. But I haven't been sure of that since we've been hanging out more, and I'm just so confused Ep. I don't know what to do; which has never happened to-"

"Hey Enj?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. You're rambling. Just get to the point," Eponine said with a small smile.

"I guess what I'm saying is I really like you. Like _like_ you. And my question is: Do you feel the same way about me?" His blue eyes bore into hers, waiting for an answer.

Now it was her turn to be flustered; Eponine fiddled with her thumbs and the sleeves of her sweater, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she desperately tried to process her thoughts in a coherent manner that could accurately convey how she felt about the man in front of her.

"Enjolras, I don't know," she sighed. "I'm sorry I just don't know how I feel. I guess I've been confused lately too, because even though I was obsessed with Marius for a long time, I don't think I truly was in love with him, or even liked him for that matter. It was just the idea of him I was attracted to because he was the first person I met who wasn't gang affiliated and was kind of nice to me, so truthfully I have no frame of reference to know what I feel toward you. But I do know that in time I could come to like you _romantically_ as you put it because you are truly the greatest friend that I have ever had, and sometimes I wonder if you're more than just that. Oh, how do I explain my twisted thinking? Uh…like if you categorize your friends by closeness, we would be practically one person, that's how special you are to me. And because you're a guy, I feel like it's even more special and scary. It's like you're in this whole new category just for you because you check off on every item that would make you the more than just my friend and that terrifies me because I wasn't expecting that at all…" Eponine quickly stopped talking when she saw Enjolras' amused raised eyebrow.

"So is that your own convoluted way of saying yes?" he smirked, "Because if it is, we're going to be talking each other's ears off."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, we're really terrible at talking about our feelings aren't we? I think what I'm saying is I need a little time to mull over it. It's a little overwhelming and exciting, so ask me again tomorrow."

Offering his arm for her to link hers with, Enjolras dramatically replied with a grin, "Then I shall, and the next day after that if need be for I will not rest until this matter is settled."

Eponine rolled her eyes. She already knew she liked the idiot but figured she might as well make him squirm if he was going to be annoying anyway.

* * *

**AN:** So I know that it's kind of long without really being about anything but I was so bored and felt like just letting all my thoughts run wild even though there wasn't really a plot. Also, the characters are probably out of character but I figured that in a modern setting and when with just each other, they'd be more comfortable and open with each other. Also, sorry for not putting an accent on Eponine's name because I just got lazy.


End file.
